49th Special Pursuit Squad 8
49th Special Pursuit Squad 8, also known as 49th Unit '''or '''Unit 49, is a division of the Maverick Hunters created by Signas to hunt Saturn and his war machines. Original Members 'History' In the year of 2184, an ex-assistant Reploid from Research and Development of Reploids Bureau called Saturn started to test the upgrades he made on his "war machines", Paragos, Knight and Suction on government buildings of the Republic of the North America and killed many people. To deal with that issue, Signas convoked four high-skilled policial Reploids to form a Special Pursuit Squad and intercept Saturn's attacks. Those policials were Captain Elika, Liutenant Frosch, Rubre and Rott. To complete the team, the Navigator Nora was designed to the Unit. Their base was set somewhere in the Californian Coastline with funds donated by Dr. Henry Snacman. The 49th Unit battled Saturn and his war machines several times, but the battle always ended in a stalemate and they managed to escape. On November 24th of 2186, Nora discovered Saturn's hideout and the Hunters prepared an ambush for him, successfully getting him alone. Saturn was dropped dead on an abyss, and Elika was optimist enough to not bother to ensure they had finished the job, as the odds of Saturn's survival were almost none. Elika was promoted to the B-Rank of the Maverick Hunters and Nora received multiple decorations for uncovering the Mavericks' den. Rott, Rubre and Frosch decided to go back to their duties as policemen until they were needed once again. Saturn somehow came back from the dead, and, on April 1st of 2188, ambushed the 49th Unit and got his revenge half done by making Rott get killed by Frosch's bullets and then throwing Frosch into an abyss. Before he could kill Elika and Rubre, Nora withdrew them back to the base - but that incident was enough to throw them in despair and discord. Rubre blamed Elika for allowing that to happen and the two never got along well again. On August 25th of 2188, Suction appeared alone as a distraction while Saturn went to the British Islands to steal the Encorium from Dr. Henry, his old friend. When Elika was notified by Nora that they were being fooled, Elika lowered his guard and Suction attacked him. Rubre tried to intervene, but Suction managed to parry and throw her sword away, leaving her vulnerable to his claws. Suction ensured that Elika would be pressured and feel guilt for not being able to save Rubre, and cut her head off. Elika went crazy and attacked him brutally, but could not prevent him from escaping and taking Rubre's head with him. After the tragic events of that day, the 49th Unit remained silent for a long time, as Saturn did not made any more attacks. Later on that year, Platina and Encore moved to their base and began their training as Maverick Hunters. A few years later, Blue Knight asked to join the Unit and was approved, alledging a personal reason to fight Saturn. Due to a tendency of losing his focus during stealth operations, Suction (now called Shad) ended up being detected by the 49th Unit a few times and engaged in combat with Elika, Platina and Blue Knight, but that was the closest they could ever get to discover about the whereabouts and plans of Saturn. 'Locations' 'Airport' The U49's Airport has a very short airstrip, with a hi-tech slowdown pulse to stop the incoming airships. Inside, there is a mat that takes the airships to the runway without needing them to make the curve. It is also a secondary entrance for the base and the warehouse. 'Reunion Hall' The Reunion Hall is near the airport, having a light for holograms in the middle and 11 armchairs around it to the residents and visitors. It is used to discuss strategies and decisions with the entire staff, as seen in The 49th Unit. 'Mission Center' The Mission Center is located in the center of the 49th Unit Base. It has a big screen simillar to the 17th Unit Base's in the wall to show the available missions, video conferences and transmissions; a wide teleport platform in the lower level; The Operator's working area in the upper level: the computers are holographic and attached to the Main Computer, which is unstoppably searching for Saturn and his war machines (and general Maverick issues after the junction with the 17th Unit). 'Commander Room' ' ' The Commander Room is where Captain Elika resides. It is where the leader of the 49th Unit makes conferences with other leaders, alternatively to the Mission Center. There are bookshelves around the place, which he uses to spend the idle time. In the walls, there are pictures of Dr. Henry Snacman and Elika's crew when he was a police officer. In the other side, there's a screen used for transmissions. 'Restrooms' ' '''There are six restrooms located in a corridor left to the Mission Center, and each of them is customized according to the tastes of its residents, having a repair capsule as default (e.g., Platina's room has a personal computer, a bed, a recharge machine for her prostheses and other furniture). 'R&D Lab' ' ' The '''Research and Development Laboratory '''of the U49 has four repair capsules in the main room and a secondary room with a bigger capsule for serious cases, in this room there's also the computers where general analysis of objects like the Jammers are made. There is also an entrance to the sealed room that contains Dr. Henry's files. 'Current Members' *Captain Elika *Nora *Blue Knight *Encore *Platina 'After Hunter's Call *X *Zero *Alia '''After Season 1 *Falsetto *Illusion *Ying *Red Thunder *Trickster Category:Factions Category:Locations